Pipelines are commonly used to transport fluids over long distances that can range from tens to hundreds of kilometers. This includes pipelines being used to carry crude petroleum and natural gas from one location to another, such as from an oil well to a refinery for processing. In addition, pipelines can also be used to transport sewage and slurry from refineries.
Pipelines may be susceptible to leaks due to a number of factors, including wear and tear, accidents, and natural calamities. Loss of fluids due to leakage in the pipelines can result in the loss of revenue, which can be a significant amount reaching, at times, into the hundreds of millions of dollars. Additionally, pipeline leakage can adversely affect the environment. Therefore, it may be important to detect leakage in the pipelines. However, the large volume of data and/or the need to monitor multiple pipelines simultaneously can make it difficult for personnel to evaluate the information in a timely fashion. Revenue loss and/or environmental damage can thus occur before leaks are detected. It can also be difficult to present the information to personnel in a format that allows for quick evaluation and action.
Accordingly, there remains a need for improved methods and systems for detecting leaks in a pipeline.